


Sweet On You

by BoredWriterOnTheInternet



Series: Barnstrong [1]
Category: Insatiable (TV 2018)
Genre: First Time, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Porn With Plot, Romance, Smut, This is kinda porn but its got feelings and shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 05:54:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21131738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoredWriterOnTheInternet/pseuds/BoredWriterOnTheInternet
Summary: So i had this idea when i watched Barnard ambush Bob. What if Bob didn't ask him to leave and Barnard didn't want to date in secret....Also i would like to note that i'm British so the american slang will be shite.





	Sweet On You

**Author's Note:**

> So i had this idea when i watched Barnard ambush Bob. What if Bob didn't ask him to leave and Barnard didn't want to date in secret....
> 
> Also i would like to note that i'm British so the american slang will be shite.

“You didn’t feel like a man who didn’t want to be kissed…. Maybe that’s the reason why you’ve been so passionately hateful towards me…. You’ve been covering up that you’re madly in love with me”

Bob fell silent at that. He certainly found Barnard attractive but who wouldn’t notice that, with him always taking his shirt off Lord knows how he didn’t get ill more often. But just because he could admit that Barnard by typical beauty standards was attractive didn’t mean he was gay; it certainly didn’t mean he was in love with him. One could look at the menu and not order…

“I’m not _gay_,” was Bob’s weak response. Barnard seeing Bob’s internal conflict pushed the chair away and caged Bob in before he could protest further. Barnard watched carefully for a sign that Bob genuinely wanted to get away, all the response he got was a weak push at his chest as he blocked Bob in with his arms. He knew if Bob truly wanted to get away, he could push harder and a small part of him was sated that Bob wasn’t running away again.

“I love my wife…” Another weak response, but for Bob it was true. He did love her with all his heart but maybe it wasn’t the love they needed.

“That doesn’t have to change Bob, you can love her in a platonic way. Why deny yourself something we both know you want,” as he spoke Barnard leaned In and closer to Bob’s face, mummering the last sentence in his ear. He observed the blush that spread across Bob’s face, aught up in looking at Bob he couldn’t help but imagine the blush travelled all the way down his pretty neck and to his chest…. Barnard imagined how pretty Bob would look beneath him, twisting about, so innocent to the pleasure he could teach him….

In the time Barnard had been caught up in his daydream, Bob had managed to squirm out of Barnard’s reach and was standing behind the table, trying to keep a distant between him and the other man.

“Bob it’s okay. I’m not judging you.”

“It would be an affair, I can’t…. do that to her again. She deserves better than that.”

“And you?”

Barnard used the conversation to distract Bob slowly moving forward but being wary not to spook Bob.

“What about me?”

“Do you not deserve to be happy, fulfilled, loved?”

“She does love me,” Barnard silenced Bob’s protest with a raised eyebrow “okay maybe we’ve had our difficulties but we also swing back…”

Bob was backing away from Barnard again but unknowingly was putting himself in a corner. “Is that really want you want. An empty marriage. That would only hurt the both of you, you’d be pulling her on. Why deny yourself this,” Barnard lowered his voice to a drawl and saw Bob shiver, pressing his back against the wall.

“I could show you so many things Bob, make you feel loved, sated, happy,” Bob tried to protest but stopped when he realised how close Barnard was as the other man used one hand to cage Bob again, leaning in closer. “Make you feel so good, all those feelings we’ve had locked up for each other. We can get our divorces that way its not cheating. We can be a real couple, go out on dates in public.”

Bob let himself daydream. Imagining how lovely that future sounded. Cora lee could be happy with her entrepreneur and just because they were no longer romantically intertwined didn’t mean he couldn’t still support her; he would still be in both her and Brick’s lives. Also, it would mean he had Barnard all to himself… Bob came out of his daydream with a small gasp as he felt the other man’s breath on his face.

“You’ve never been with another man before Bob, you don’t know how could it can feel. Be mine Bob, I can make you feel so much better than anything you’ve ever felt before. Don’t you want that, imagine me leaning over you. I’ll suck marks all done your neck and chest. Open you up real nice for me, I know you can see how big I am. Imagine how good that will feel filling you up. I bet you’ll moan really sweetly for me to go faster, harder but I won’t. No, I’ll draw it out real slow, build it up till all you can feel is pleasure and all you know is me.” Bob couldn’t stop the moan that fell past his lips and before he knew it Barnard’s lips were against his.

They were so soft, he never thought that before. Barnard was being so gentle, like he could break at any second. He tried to chase his lips when Barnard pulled back. Lips curling into a smirk.

“It’s cheating…”

“It’s not darlin, I’m just helping you out with a little problem,” With those word’s Barnard moved his hands to cup at Bob’s very interested member. “Don’t mean anything, just don’t want my darlin to have to deal with this all on his own. Don’t you want my help?” he tilted his head.

“Please,” with that one world it was like a dam broke, Barnard open Bob’s trousers, slipping his hands inside his boxer and gripping his cock. “So sweet for me aren’t you.”

Bob’s only response was to moan, his head hitting the wall as he desperately tried to find something to grip on to, to balance him. But it was no good.

“There you go sweet thing. Knew you’d be so compliant for me, waited so long to have you. I do have you don’t I Bob. You’re mine now, this is all mine now,” He started to move his hand up and down, watching Bob gasp and squirm.

“Yes yes, Please!”

“That’s it. Just give in. Gonna be so much better when I’m deep inside you, then I can really mark you as _mine_”

“Yes, fuck me please.”

Barnard chuckled at that, “No I won’t fuck you Bob,” Bob whined in response, “I’m going to take you home and make love to you.”

Bob would have rolled his eyes at the corniness of it if he wasn’t so close... Instead he resorted to crying Barnard’s name and begging. “I need it, please please!” Barnard obviously felt bad for him because his hand sped up again and Bob let out a loud cry as he spilled all over the other man’s hand.

“Fuck that was- “

“Amazing,” Barnard smirked. “Meet me at my place in twenty minutes sweet thing.” He leaned in and gave Bob another kiss before smirking and walking out the office. Leaving Bob behind wondering what the hell to do

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading that trainwreck, i might continue this we'll just have to see


End file.
